


Dear Tooru

by virgoxdreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoxdreamer/pseuds/virgoxdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things which are just difficult to say in person. Writing a letter is easier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Tooru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beechichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beechichi/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Haikyuu Winter Exchange 2015 :3 I hope you like it Beechichi~

_Dear Tooru,_

_I am writing to you… Ah shit, you know I’ve never really been good with the formal stuff, so let’s not do that, okay? We know each other well enough by now. Writing this is tough. I’ve never been good with words, but I know if I don’t write this to you, I’ll never say any of this. You deserve to know what I’ve been keeping from you for longer than I care to admit really. Please, read this until the end. It’s difficult for me to write so… You don’t have to respond to what’s contained in here but… All I ask is that you read it to the end. So, here goes nothing._

_I love you. I have been in love with you for years, probably our whole lives… I realised it back in the first year at Kitagawa Daiichi, though. Do you remember that I shrugged away from your touch and tried to stay away from you as much as possible for a while? Yeah, that was me coming to terms with how I felt for you. Your every touch sent my skin on fire, and it still does now, but back then I didn’t know how to handle it. How do you tell your best friend that you’re in love with them? Something I’m still struggling with almost six years later…_

_I had hoped that my feelings would go away with time, but they didn’t. I learned to live with it, kept it quiet because I was scared of losing you. I don’t know if you can understand this, but the thought of losing you is terrifying. I know I act like I mind and that I’m annoyed all the time, but really, I’m not… My life wouldn’t be the same without you and regardless of this confession, I hope we can still be friends. I understand if that’s not possible, but I hope in time you can forgive me for this._

_There are so many things that I love about you, I don’t even know where to begin. The first thing that comes to mind is your smile. Not that fake shit that you give to your fanclub, your real one… The one that you’ve rarely smiled at me or at your shitty alien movies. I love your laugh, too. The one where you snort and have to hide your face in your hands, or clutch your sides because you’re laughing so hard and so genuinely… You’ve never looked more beautiful than when you have such joyful expressions on your face. You’re gorgeous, you always have been. I know you have so much bravado and you act like you’re the most stunning person on the planet, I know you don’t really believe it yourself. That’s because it’s your body, you can’t see you the way that I do. Everything about you is perfection._

_I love that you’re so dedicated and hard working. You never stop trying to be better than you are and I admire your determination. I don’t like it when you work yourself so hard that you end up forgetting to take care of yourself, but hey, that’s what you have me for, right? I’ve always been the person to knock some sense into you, whether literally or metaphorically. I love how easily you adapt to new situations and manage to bring out the best of everyone around you. You are the most incredible person that I have had the pleasure to know and I consider myself lucky every day to have had the fortune to have met you and become such a big part of your life._

_Tooru… I just wanted to say thank you. Really, I mean it. Our years of friendship have been the best time I could have asked for. I want to thank you for giving me so many years of happy memories that I will treasure for my whole life. It’s… odd… trying to think of a future that you’re not a part of now, though I may have to get used to that if it becomes a reality. I don’t know what the future holds for us now, but I know yours is a bright and shining future on the world volleyball stage. There’s no way that you won’t make the national team when you get to university. All of the scouts will see you and you’ll have a wonderful career. I’ll be cheering you on from the sidelines, no matter what happens once you’ve finished reading this._

_I should wrap this up soon, we have practice in an hour and I’ve been writing this all night. Sorry for my irritation today, it’s not your fault that I didn’t get enough sleep. I needed to say all this and far more than I’ve written here that I can’t put into words, before we headed off to university. I wanted you to know the truth finally.  
I have always and will always love you_

_-Hajime_

Oikawa’s eyes were wide as he read through the letter that had been left in his desk. At first, he thought it was another confession letter, but then he had seen it was Iwaizumi’s handwriting and he had been concerned about what his best friend felt the need to write instead of say. He read the letter again and again, tears forming in his eyes and blurring the words together. His heart felt lighter than it had done for years.

He didn’t get the chance to see Iwaizumi until their afternoon practice, which was good for the setter. He could think about how to approach this with the spiker better. Iwaizumi had been known to bolt from emotional conversations, so Oikawa wasn’t going to let that happen. Glancing up upon hearing the club room door open, Tooru smiled when he saw his best friend.

“Iwa-chan! Can I talk to you for a minute?” He trilled, getting up and heading outside, not giving Iwaizumi the choice. He reluctantly followed his friend.

“Oi, Shittykawa, what’s this all about?” The spiker’s arms folded across his chest, trying to conceal that he had a hunch what it was about, but the tenseness of his muscles being an obvious giveaway.

“I read your letter” Tooru breathed after a moment’s pause.

“Oh…” The shorter male glanced away, his jaw tight, expecting some sort of blow. He hadn’t expected the soft press of lips against his cheek. Iwaizumi’s face bloomed into a shade reminiscent of a sunset, vibrant and mesmerising to look at.

“I love you too. I always have, but I never thought you would feel the same way… All the girls and the flirting were just replacements for you… My way of trying to get over you, I suppose” Oikawa grinned sheepishly, one hand running through his own hair and messing it up.

Shock was the first thing that registered with Iwaizumi. He wasn’t sure if he had heard Oikawa right, and while he processed the information, he remained frozen in place. Oikawa returned his feelings… He had never expected that when he left the letter in the setter’s desk that morning. At most, he had expected a few teasing comments but for his real feelings to never be acknowledged and they carried on as they were. The shock slowly wore off and he surged forwards, claiming Oikawa’s lips with his own.  
The setter’s lips were soft and warm against his own rough and dry ones, but they fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle slotting together. The kiss didn’t last long, just a few moments, but it was enough. It was enough for them to both feel giddy and wrap their arms tightly around one another, laughing at how stupid they had been.

“How long have you liked me, Tooru?” Hajime murmured against his neck, holding onto him like a lifeline.

“Well, I realised it in our last year at Kitagawa Daiichi, but I guess on some level, I always have. It’s always been the two of us, since I can remember. We should have known that it would end up this way one day” Tooru smiled and pressed a kiss to Hajime’s forehead, his grip around his waist tightening. Iwaizumi let out a broken sounding laugh.

“We could have been doing this four years ago… We’re idiots, we are so so stupid to have let that time slip away… I’m not going to let you slip away, not now”  
“I have no intention of slipping away. I’m yours, Hajime”

“I love you, Tooru”

“I love you too, Hajime”


End file.
